Sweeping Willow
by ANW2004
Summary: It's Mating Season In Melmac. Flo Had To Find Out That Bob has Expressed Beautiful Conditions. (Animated Series Universe, Rated M, Bob x Flo, One Shot) (PS, Gordon Can See In This)


**meanwhile at Manila Hotel, Flo and Princess Allison Went To Their Lazy Days.**

 **Flo Felt Her Body Began to Shake and then Allison Becomes Happiness And Dizziness.**

 **They're living lesbians that they are kind of ladies can take care. A halftime part of alpha female Melmacians in Melmac.**

 **Meanwhile Flo and Allison went to the park to see the girls playing with sticks and then, they're set off for sweeping Allison.**

 **Meanwhile Flo Lost her friend Allison and then She Got Her New Friend Actual Female Dark Brown Melmacian Name Willow Which she looks like a female version of Bob Shumway but it's only a different hair.**

Flo: "Willow!"

Willow: "I Saw that"

Flo: "Are You Alright?"

Willow: "Yes"

 **Then Flo Thinking About Willow is a Sweeping Willow.**

 **Then They Set off by chasing.**

 **Flo chases Willow when she runs.**

 **In few seconds. Willow Ran Away And Flo is Panting for Love.**

Flo: "it's hard. I can't do it now"

 **Then, Flo Walked In. Then, Omega Male Melmacian Leaped On Her. Actually for Dark Brown Omega Male Melmacian Named Bob and his last name is Shumway when he's a Melmacian and then, he layed On Flo's chest.**

Flo: "What's That?!"

Bob: "I'm bob and how I can do this. I'm going to mate you!"

Flo: "don't take me to the bedroom"

Bob: "Yes you are"

 **Then, He Takes Flo To the Bedroom and They stood when Mr. Fregson, a Male Melmacian Spoke.**

Mr. Fregson: "Okay, everyone, he will going to f**k with ms. Shumways for much easy he can do. Ready!"

 **Then, Bob has to Way He Can Get.**

Bob: "you're going to take your dress off!"

 **Then, He Takes Flo's Beautiful Dress Off.**

Flo: "NOOOO! I TOLD MR. FREGSON THAT NEVER HELP ME TOO MUCH LONG! YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY CUTEST DRESS OFF!"

Bob: "Yes You Are! Lay Down You Lazy Girly!"

 **Flo Lays Down by Throwing It. And Bob Took his Short White Vest-Like Shirt And His Blue Tie Off.**

Flo: "What Are You Doing?"

Bob: "Roll Over On Your Chest!"

 **Then He Handled To Have Sigh And Flo Rolled Over On her Chest through a Bed.**

 **Then, Bob Handled For Standing. And Then, His** **dick has been Inserted to Flo's** **Ass and then behalf for few seconds. And Bob starts humping on her.**

Flo: "oh my gosh! This can't be happening to m-. Oooh! Mmmm! Yeah! That's jus- oooooh"

 **She felt began to moan.**

Flo: "oooh! My! Oooh! Yeah!"

 **At the living room Sequence, Gordon thinks the TV Is Broken.**

Gordon Shumway: "Awwwww... The TV Broken"

Mr Fregson: "Don't Worry Gordo. I'll fix it for you"

Gordon Shumway: "ever worry about"

 **Back at Bedroom...**

Flo: "Oof! Mmmm! Ooooh! Yeah!"

 **Then She Saw Bob's Face. When He's Groaning.**

Bob: "Uh! Uh! Arrrgh!"

 **He Started Groaning And He Finally Cummed off of Her.**

Flo: "Ooooh Sweetie!"

 **Then, She Got Out Of Him As She's Panting For Him. Mr. Fregson Joined.**

Mr Fregson: "Thank You"

Flo: "Oh I Got It Sweetie!"

 **She Hugged Him.**

 **There's Bonus Sequence!**

Flo: "Curtis? Curtis!"

Curtis: "I'll take that!"

Flo: "Curtis! Come back!"

 **Then Curtis Hides In The Chest.**

 **Flo Sighed When Bob Came Home.**

Bob: "what's up?"

Flo: "I'm good. I need me a help with you"

Bob: "awwww. I need yourself to help"

 **They Walked to A Bedroom. They've Started Kissing Each Other and Sticking Their Tongues In Their Mouths And They Layed Down And Hugged.**

Flo: "I never thought it will"

Bob: "I mated you for one day yesterday"

Flo: "that's great. Why's my grown up Augie fat?"

Bob: "Augie's Not Chubby. She Ate Too Much Food And She is Fat"

Flo: "Oh Okay"

 **And They Take Their Clothes Off And They Straddle to Make Love For Way.**

Flo: "Thank You"

Bob: "you're nice"

 **Then, Went Over To Nap.**

 **Willow Opened The Door To See Them.**

Willow: "what's going on in there?"

Flo: "Bob and I are Loving Right?"

Willow: "Yes"

Flo: "That's Way Sweeping Willow"

 **Then Willow Leaved To Their Continue Making Love And Cuddling for a Few Day As They Moan.**

 **The End.**


End file.
